


a promise

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, I love them with all my heart - Freeform, M/M, i am going to end up crying, i want nothing but happiness for them, iwaoi angst, oiiwa angst, oiiwa looks cuter than iwaoi, okay i did end up crying, one of my favourite ship, this broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: Just say it.Oikawa looked up, his eyes meeting the other.Just say it. Say it. Don't let him get away."Goodbye Oikawa." Hajime smiled as he turned. "Don't worry, we can still be best buds."Tell him. Just tell him. Just fucking tell him."Yeah."Say it. Just say it. Just say that word and he'll stay."I guess this is it. Goodbye, Oikawa." Hajime waved goodbye with one hand as he carries his box of stuffs with the other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> the song for the story is >>> Gone - Blake Rose

_Just say it._ Oikawa looked up, his eyes meeting the other. _Just say it. Say it. Don't let him get away._

"Goodbye Oikawa." Hajime smiled as he turned. "Don't worry, we can still be best buds."

 _Tell him. Just tell him. Just fucking tell him._ "Yeah." _Say it. Just say it. Just say that word and he'll stay._

"I guess this is it. Goodbye, Oikawa." Hajime waved goodbye with one hand as he carries his box of stuffs with the other. 

_Stay. Stay. Stay. Stay. Stay._ "Yeah, goodbye. Hajime." Oikawa could feel his eyelids soften. He watched as Hajime walked towards the elevator. He closed his door and leaned on it. He looked up, instinctively. He doesn't know what to do. His heart beats louder as he trudged to his sofa. _Wow, the silence sure is deafening._ He chuckled as he turned to face the tv. He could see frames and frames of his pictures with his Iwa-chan on the cabinet. _Why did we have to put them up?_

He felt a tear escape. _Why couldn't I have said it?_

He stared blankly at the things in front of him.

_Stay. The word stay. That was literally all I had to say._

He sat up, supporting his head with his hands while looking at his lap. 

_What have I done?_ He started vigorously scratching his neck at the thought of not being able to utter out a single word he wanted. 

I wanted _you _Hajime. Nothing else in the world matters more than you. You are my everything. I promised you that no matter what, I will never let you go. I promised you that when you finally agreed to make me your wife when we were five. I promised you that when you first held my hand when we cross the roads in elementary school. I promised you that when I first got hospitalised in middle school. I promised you that during our first volleyball match in high school where no matter if we went to nationals or not. I promised you that when you first told me that you loved me too. I promised you that when we first moved in together. It has been 24 years since I have first promised you that I will never let you go.__

__All of a sudden, his eyes just welled up with tears._ _

_Why am I crying?_ He forcefully grinned. _I can do so much better than plain old.._

His smile disappeared. _But, do I want to? Do I really want to spend the rest of my life with someone who's not..._ He couldn't even bring himself to utter his name in his head.

__Iwa-chan. Hajime Iwazumi._ _

__That, was two years ago. Oikawa sighed as finally moved all of the framed artwork on the cabinet instead of just turning it. He has finally gotten a box to store all of Hajime's things._ _

__Two years ago, the love of Oikawa's life just walked out of the door. They were arguing over something again. But since it's such a natural occurrence that no matter how hard Oikawa tried to think, he can't seem to remember what they were arguing about._ _

_What did we argue about that lead us to being strangers again?_

__Oikawa took his water bottle and got ready for a run._ _

__He glanced at the clock. **2.49am**_ _

_He would have stopped me but since I am living independently, I can do whatever I want._

__He went to his dining table to pick up his house keys. He's still not used to there only being one set of keys. Neither was he used to there only being one water bottle by the sink._ _

It has been two years since that happened.

He has never brought it up with anyone. He didn't have the heart to do so. Deep down, he was waiting for Iwa-chan to appear in his doorstep with a bouquet of flower to apologise. 

Two years passed, no flowers were given. 

After his run, he went to a park nearby. It was 4am.

 _Goddamnit, Oikawa._ He thought as he looked at the sea. It looks so peaceful and the sun was about to rise. He leaned back on the chair and he looked down to see something.

__**O + I = <3** _ _

_It has really been two years, huh._ Oikawa sighed then smiled. _Who would have thought? The wonderful and brilliant Oikawa spending time away from him._

It was true.  
Everyone was so sure that Oikawa and Iwazumi would win the award for staying together the longest. After all, they've practically known each other their whole life.

__29 years later, here Oikawa was, sitting alone in the park. At 4am._ _

"I see you're still a crybaby. Here." Oikawa froze. _That voice._ His head turned so fast he was sure he sprained his neck. That voice. No it can't be. But unmistakenly, it was the same voice. That gentle voice that has put him to sleep. That gentle voice that told him everything was going to be okay. That gentle voice that said goodbye to him two years ago. Oikawa saw that Hajime still had that same white handkerchief. He bought it for him five years ago. He knows that for a fact because there is still a distinct "O♡". Oikawa knows that because he himself sewed that handkerchief and Hajime had laughed about how it looks like two Os from afar. 

He stood up and looked at Hajime softly. Examining his every feature. Taking in his smile, taking in his dark eye circle but not noticing that they were both still wearing the couples sport shoe they got on a sale. _Handkerchief? But he never brings a handkerchief out unless I am with him._

__"Hajime..." He said softly before leaning in for a kiss. Seeing that he didn't back away or refuse, he leaned in further. Their lips touched for the first time in years. It felt like hell. Not being able to touch him. It was hell. Every single second he had spent alone, away from his precious Hajime._ _

__When Hajime pulled away, Oikawa frowned._ _

__"Hey, don't look so sad." He used the handkerchief to wipe away Oikawa's tears._ _

__"You're stuck with me for your entire life." He smiled. "After all, you did promise to never leave me."_ _

__Oikawa flashed a shy smile._ _

_I did. I promised this man that I will never leave him. I promised him that I will take care of him._

__It's scary not knowing what's going to happen in the future._ _

__He pulled Hajime into a hug._ _

__"I promise, Hajime." He whispered, letting him and only him hear what he has to say. " I promised to love you forever and don't think for one second that I broke it."_ _

Hajime nodded while pulling Oikawa closer. _Hajime.. Hajime... Hajime..._ He likes the sound of that. He loves it.

_It has been too long, Hajime. I am never letting you go again._

**Author's Note:**

> //extras//  
> I actually wanted Oikawa to bump into Hajime being lovey dovey with another person in public because he has never done that before with Oikawa but I didn't wanna break my heart further so tadahhhhhhh
> 
> aLSO IT IS LIKE 12.50AM AND I AM CRYING OVER MY OWN WORK VHSJCDJKVJD T_T
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!! bye bye and take care <33333


End file.
